This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A. Specific Aims (1) Develop an effective informatics infrastructure that will support MeTRC goals in translational research;(2) Develop new informatics tools and enhance our existing tools to meet the program's demands for informatics support;(3) Develop strategies for facilitating internal communication within MeTRC as well as external collaboration and partnerships with relevant entities (notably RTRN and CTSA);and (4) Develop a new educational program on biomedical informatics.